Anjo Caído
by Jo MH3
Summary: Nem tudo é o que parece, principalmente quando se é Hermione Granger.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Anjo da noite**

**A primeira vez que **ela** teve um flash após descobrir que era bruxa, foi há cinco anos: **

Hermione viu o menino ruivo, mostrar um feitiço para o garoto moreno. Ela riu "aquilo era magia? Até parece!" Ela jogou os cachos escuros e frisados por sobre o ombro e entrou na cabine.

Ela falou com os meninos, mas quando ela se sentou em frente ao moreno ela viu, ele tinha tirado os óculos.

"_Tom! - chamou ela, pelo menos ela achava que era ela. – Lanie! - gritou uma voz masculina atrás dela, ela sentiu-se sorrir, automaticamente, e se virou. 0_

_Um homem de vinte e poucos anos estava parado ali, ela segurava uma rosa vermelha. Sua pele era desnecessariamente pálida, mas seus olhos era brilhantes e negros, seu cabelo escuro era ondulado e caprichosamente jogado para trás pelo vento. _

_- Tom… - sussurrou ela, seu sorriso se alargando. – Olhe Lanie, demorou, mas eu achei à rosa. - sorriu ele. Os espinhos da rosa perfuravam sua pele, seus dedos pálidos e longos estavam manchados de sangue. – Oh Tom, você está machucado!- se surpreendeu ela. _

_- Não é nada. Eu quero que você me mostre o que pode fazer, afinal, você passou o fim de semana inteiro falando disto. – zombou ele, ela riu. – Tom, aguarde e…" _

Mas então ela estava de volta, - Você… - começou ela, mas então ela se repreendeu. – Você… é Harry Potter!

**A segunda vez foi no segundo ano, quando ela viu o basilisco pelo espelho:**

Ela sabia! Ela sabia o que estava petrificando as pessoas! Um basilisco, andando pelos canos. Ela riu e olhou pelo espelho antes de virar a esquina perto da biblioteca. Dois olhos gigantescos e amarelos estavam refletidos em seu espelho, ela não teve tempo de gritar, seu corpo enrijeceu e tudo ficou preto.

" _ela olhou em volta assustada, só havia escuridão. Ela podia sentir um perfume cítrico e ardido, como laranja e menta, no ar. Sua respiração estava ofegante. – Lana? Querida, você está bem?- perguntou alguem alguns centímetros a sua frente, ela soltou um gritinho débil. _

_- Alana!- a voz estava um pouco preocupada agora. Uma luz suave e bruxuleante como uma vela surgiu. Ela olhou em volta desorientada. Ela estava deitada em uma cama grande e espaçosa, ao seu lado, sem a camisa, apenas com as calças do pijama estava o homem novamente. _

_Ele estava mais velho, mas apenas alguns anos. Sua beleza ainda era incrível. Seu rosto estava mais pálido, e seu nariz mais fino. Mas ele ainda era terrivelmente lindo._

_- Lanie, está tudo bem?- perguntou ele chegando mais perto. Sua respiração se acalmou ao ver seus olhos negros e brilhantes, e então ela percebeu o quão ridículo era estar com medo. " Medo de que?!" _

_- Claro, está tudo bem, foi… foi só um sonho desagradável. - respondeu ela. A mulher se surpreendeu com o calor em sua própria voz. – De novo?- perguntou ele, uma sobrancelha erguida em frustração. _

_Ela deu de ombros. – Alana, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer: Eu não estou indo a lugar algum, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. - seus dedos longos e pálidos, alisavam a bochecha dela. _

_- Eu sei Tom, eu sei… - suspirou ela. Ele a puxou para mais perto, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro. - São só sonhos Tom, só sonhos.- suspirou ela. _

_Hermione não sabia como ela sabia, mas ela sentia que sabia o que se passava ali. Naquela estranha dimensão com aquele homem lindo e assustador, ela não conhecia Harry, ela só sentia como se vivesse ali. Conhecesse tudo o que ele falava._

_- como foi à reunião hoje à noite?- perguntou ela. – Foi… interessante. O velho não suspeitou de nada!- ele riu na ultima frase. Ela sorriu. – Gostaria de ir com você… - suspirou. Ele enrijeceu automaticamente. – Você sabe o porquê não pode. Então não continue no assunto. - repreendeu. _

_- Eu sei Tom. Mas é tão monótono ficar aqui o tempo todo! Ficamos apenas eu e os elfos!- reclamou à morena. – Oh Lanie, eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, mas se descobrem sobre você, podem matá-la! Você é meu único ponto fraco! Eu tenho que proteger você!- ele parecia ligeiramente histérico. _

_- Me desculpe, estou apenas sendo uma chata reclamona. Eu sei por que você faz isso, e eu sei que você está certo. - bufou ela. Hermione ergueu o rosto e tocou de leve os lábios do homem, ela podia o sentir sorrir._

_Os braços dele envolveram sua cintura e a puxaram para mais perto. – Tom… - gemeu ela. – Tom… - falou ela de novo, mas desta vez ela o empurrou para longe de si. – O que foi?- perguntou ele emburrado. – Não, hoje não. – gemeu ela, enterrando sua cabeça em seu peito. Ele bufou e virou de costas para ela. Ele não viu os olhos cor de mel da morena se encherem de lagrimas." _

Mas então ela estava na enfermaria, sua boca tinha gosto de grama, e madame Pomfrey a olhava ansiosamente. – O que houve?- gemeu ela. Foi necessária toda sua força de vontade para não mencionar o nome de Tom.

– Você esteve petrificada, querida. Mas agora você está bem, e pode ir para o salão principal, deve estar faminta!- disse a mulher.

Ela não estava faminta, mas ela foi assim mesmo. Por que ela queria ver Harry, o garoto moreno que lhe lembrava Tom. Ela queria Tom.

**A terceira vez foi no segundo ano, quando ela viu os dementadores:**

Ela viu a figura encapuzada entrar em sua cabine, com o canto do olho Hermione notou Harry empalidecer terrivelmente. O dementador avançou para o moreno, o corpo do garoto amoleceu e Hermione fechou os olhos e sufocou um grito.

" _O grito feminino ressonou pelo local. Hermione abriu os olhos horrorizada. – Tom! Tom! – gritou ela, sua voz tremia e seus olhos ardiam. _

_A porta foi derrubada com um estrondo, e Tom entrou em um pulo. – Alana! Alana o que houve?!- rugiu ele. A garota olhou para o lençol vermelho, manchado por seu sangue. – Tom, eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Tom!- gritou ela. _

_O moreno correu para seu lado, ele puxou o lençol de cima dela. Havia sangue por toda parte, mas o pior era que o sangue era dela. – Isso… Isso é magia conhecida! Eu conheço a assinatura!- rugiu Voldemort, a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha em ceticismo. – Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos, mas eu estou morrendo aqui!- gritou. _

_- É… É sangue, dor, loucura e sedução. Quem nós conhecemos com esta assinatura?- perguntou ele. – Não sei! Talvez, Malfoy. Lucius, Narcisa, Lestrange, o garoto Black… Eu não sei!- _

_A menina sentiu se corpo ficar mole pela perda de sangue e caiu contra o travesseiro. – Como se quebra esta maldição!- gritou. – Morte, alguem tem que morrer. Alguem com o seu sangue!- A garota prendeu a respiração e disse com um fio de voz. _

_- Então a mate! Mate-a Tom!- gritou Hermione, ela sinceramente não se importava. O moreno sorriu e desaparatou, e no mesmo instante uma dor aguda cortou o coração da morena"_

A morena arfou e olhou em volta, o homem que ela identificara com R. estava executando um patrono no dementador. Harry estava desmaiado no banco. Seu rosto estava branco, ele lembrava Tom.

" Então a mate! Mate-a Tom!" ela mataria para ficar ao lado de Tom?

" Sim."

**A próxima vez foi ainda naquele ano, quando o lobisomem tentou atacar a ela e Harry:**

A garota gritou e afundou o rosto no peito de Harry, ele a abraçou e mergulhou seu rosto nos cachos escuros de Hermione.

" – _Milord!- choramingou Lestrange. Hermione riu. – Alguém tem algo a dizer contra minha esposa?- perguntou Voldemort. Sua voz era fria e calma, fatal. Um silencio mortal se espalhou pela grande sala da mansão Ridlle. _

_- Mas, ela é sangue puro… Milord?- perguntou Lucius Malfoy, ele estava parado ao lado de sua mulher Narcisa. _

_- É claro! Vocês acham que eu o Senhor das Trevas desposaria outra mulher se não uma puro sangue?- perguntou ele com um sorriso de escárnio. Hermione corou e andou até o homem, ele podia usar sua mascara perante os comensais. Mas para ela ele não usava mascaras, ele era dela. Não importava o quanto ele mudasse, quão mal ele fosse. Ele era dela, e ela não o abandonaria. _

_Seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo fugitivo e singelo. – Você Alana Block, aceita ser a rainha da escuridão e governar todos os seres mágicos com sua magia e sabedoria?- perguntou ele. Era um sussurro rouco, mas todos os comensais ouviram. _

_- Sim, eu aceito ser a Rainha da escuridão, não importa em que tempo, eu vou ser sempre a governante das trevas. - falou Hermione. Você-sabe-quem sorriu e falou:- E assim será."_

E assim seria.

**No quarto ano foi diferente, ela não teve um flash, mas algo estranho ocorreu:**

Harry soluçava quando trouxe o corpo de Cedrico Diggory, Hermione ergueu os olhos. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

O garoto estava MORTO. Mas não foi isso que fez os olhos da morena se encher de lagrimas, foi… Que ela sentia prazer ao ver a expressão de choque no rosto do cadáver.

Mais do que isso, ela via algo de familiar naquela cena. Foi então que ela percebeu o perfume. Menta, Laranja e Sal. O perfume de Tom.

O perfume de Voldemort. Ele, seu eterno marido, amante e amigo estava de volta.

- Ele…Ele…Vo…voltou…Vol…Voldemort voltou…- Ela ouviu os gritos de Fleur e o Sr. Diggory. Hermione não entendia porque eles gritavam.

"Ele voltou, Tom Ridlle voltou!" sussurrava uma voz em sua cabeça, e tudo o que ela podia fazer era chorar.

Chorar lágrimas de alegria.

**Durante o quinto ano foi estranho, ela tinha flashs o tempo todo, e podia sentir cada parte de seu ser vibrando " O lord está vivo!" Mas a invasão no ministério foi assustadora.**

Ela estava inconsciente, mas mesmo assim ela podia sentir Voldemort no edifico.

" _Voldemort!Aqui! Eu estou aqui!- gritava ela. Mas ele não a via e nem a ouvia. A garota jogou os cachos escuros por sobre o ombro com impaciência e gritou:- Aqui! Olhe para mim Tom!- _

_Ela viu Você-sabe-quem olhar em volta atordoado, mas logo em seguida o flash acabou e tudo o que ela via era escuridão."_

Quando ela acordou, ela viu Harry ao seu lado e Ron em um leito a sua esquerda. Ambos estavam dormindo. – Eu sinto muito garotos, eu amo vocês, mas eu o amo mais. - sussurrou ela.

Era a verdade.


	2. Enjaulada

**Cap.1**

**Enjaulada.**

"_Enjaulada" _O travesseiro branco abafou o grito da menina_. "Enjaulada, você luta por eles, mas eles merecem? Você está enjaulada. O cérebro sem reconhecimento, você merece mais. Enjaulada, perdendo seu brilho selvagem lentamente. Como um animal em um zoológico"_ – Não!-

A morena tirou os cachos dos olhos com impaciência. Não eram mais que cinco da manhã, as meninas com quem ela dividia o dormitório ainda dormiam.

A sala comunal ainda estava escura, mas ela não se importava, ela não iria ficar na sala de qualquer maneira.

A garota saiu da Torre da grifinoria, apertando sua capa de lã entorno de si.

A biblioteca ainda estava fechada, pois senhora pince ainda não tinha chego, mas isso não a impedia de entrar.

- Está fechada Hermione. - disse Coralie. A castanha sorriu para o retrato. – Eu não me importo, só preciso entrar por um instante. – O retrato da morena pintada a óleo suspirou. – Não é verdade, você sabe. Mas nada que eu diga vai te fazer mudar de idéia, não?-

- Não. - concordou a menina. – Não demore Hermione. – avisou Coralie, seu retrato se afastou lentamente da parede dando passagem para a garota entrar na biblioteca.

- Não vou demorar. - falou Hermione enquanto retrato voltava para seu lugar. Ambas sabiam que era mentira.

A castanha andou até a sessão restrita, as prateleiras estavam empoeiradas. Era aquele cheiro de magia, de magia se desfazendo que a acalmava depois de cada sonho. – Você sabe que não são reais. – disse uma voz fininha no fundo de sua mente.

- Alguma vez ele já mentiu para você, Hermione? Porque ele mentiria agora?- disse outra voz.

- Certo, é só um sonho. Sonhos não são reais. – disse ela em voz alta. A garota escolheu um livro antigo na prateleira, um livro sobre magias antigas, e agradeceu que ninguém podia vê-la.

Ali, mergulhada em sua leitura, ela não viu o sol nascer. E ninguém viu a garota adormecer.

"_Alana... Porque você continua ao lado deles? Eles não te amam, eles te usam. Você merece muito mais do que isso, você já teve muito mais do que isso. Volte Lana. Volte pra mim."_

A garota abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio, ela podia sentir a umidade em seus olhos transbordando. – Você não é real, você não é real… - murmurou ela febrilmente.

Ela ergueu o rosto da mesa fria e alisou seu uniforme, agradecendo já estar vestida, e saiu da biblioteca.

- Dia Mione. – desejou Harry quando Hermione se sentou ao seu lado. Ronald disse algo entre uma garfada e outra, mas ela o ignorou. – Dia. – respondeu ela roucamente.

Harry a olhou com curiosidade. – Você estava chorando. - apontou ele. A morena se virou para olhar o garoto e imediatamente se arrependeu. Ele era parecido com Tom, não demais. Mas o suficiente para ela sentir seu coração tropeçar.

- Eu não estava. - negou ela. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha ceticamente. – porque você estava chorando?- perguntou ele. A garota sorriu – Eu não estava. –

- Hermione... - começou ele, mas a castanha o ignorou. Ela descansou o garfo que tinha começado a erguer e se virou. – Eu não estava. - disse ela antes de sair do salão.

A menina andava sem rumo pelo castelo, ela chorava. Com as lagrimas embaçando sua visão ela não notou que estava nas masmorras e ela não viu que estava em uma sala.

- O que...?!- começou ela, mas ela parou ao ver o espelho. "Ojesed." Pensou ela.

Ela andou até o espelho, suas mãos automaticamente tocando a superfície fina e gelada. Hermione fechou os olhos " -_Como você se chama?- perguntou ela. – Tom, mas eu não gosto do nome.- falou ele. – porque?- questionou ela. – Porque é comum, e eu não sou comum. – ela sorriu. – Não, você não é.- concordou." _

Ela abriu os olhos, e não se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Ela viu a si mesma, vestida em um vestido dourado e preto. Ao seu lado, com uma das mãos em seu ombro estava Tom. Seu rosto estava dividido, metade era bonito e humano. A outra metade era uma mascara. Ela não tinha medo da mascara.

Ele ainda era Tom Ridlle por de baixo daquilo, assim como ele ainda era Voldemort por debaixo do rosto bonito.

- Não! Vá embora! Eu não amo você! - gritou ela caindo de joelhos. Suas unhas cortavam a palma de sua mão, todo seu corpo tremia e ela soluçava desesperada.

" _Alana, como você ousa dizer isso?- gritou ele. Hermione sorriu e disse de novo- Você é fraco, Tom. Vai perder todos os comensais por temer a morte!- a próxima coisa que Hermione sentiu foi seu rosto arder. Ele tinha lhe dado um tapa. _

– _Como você ousa?- sibilou ela. – Nunca esqueça Alana, por mais que eu ame você, Eu sou Voldemort, e nada me impede de te matar. - suspirou ele. Ela fechou os olhos, seus dedos geladas correndo pela marca ardida do tapa. Uma parte de sua consciência ouviu a porta se fechar."_

- Desapareça! Eu não te amo!- urrou Granger. Ela uivava como um animal ferido.

"_Admita! Você é minha!" _Disse uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. E então veio a paz.


	3. Poção

Cap.2

Hermione escovou seu cabelo castanho e volumoso para longe do rosto. Ela secou as lagrimas com as pontas dos dedos, não deixando marcas que tinha chorado.

- Só mais um ano, então eu vou sair daqui.- sussurrou ela. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seu rosto.

Sua proxima aula era poções, a aula que mais temia. Uma gota de veritasserum a faria revelar todos seus segredos. Uma pequena espiada de Snape em sua mente exporia toda uma rede de mentiras.

Ela caminhou lentamente para sala, um pé depois do outro, de cabeça baixa, tentando chamar o minimo de atenção para si.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela não se sentou ao lado de Ron ou Harry.

- Pagina 327, poção Morfis. - disse o professor batendo no quadro onde apareceram as instruções.

– O que a poção faz?- perguntou Naville baixinho para Hermione. – Induz sonhos. – respondeu à castanha.

Era uma poção complexa. Tinha de ser fervida em lagrimas de unicornio e os ingredientes eram raros. A cada ingrediente que Hermione colocava no caldeirão ela sentia o poder da poção aumentar.

Era um poder antigo, a arte de invocar os sonhos mais antigos da pessoa. Era um assalto a mente alheia. Era perfeita.

Ninguem viu a castanha deslizar um pequeno frasco, com parte da poção, para dentro de seu bolso.

Harry e Ronald a olharam estranhamente durante o dia. Mantiam uma distancia saudavel dela. Com medo que ela de repente explodisse.

Hermione olhou suspeita por sobre o ombro e entrou no banheiro. Murta-que-geme estava sentada em uma das pias. – Fora. - mandou à castanha.

Outro segredo dela. Murta, normalmente, não obedecia ninguem. Mas Hermione era outra historia. A fantasma podia sentir toda a raiva, selvageria e mentira emanando dela. Ela via o fogo da loucura ardendo por tras da inteligencia da moça.

Ela via Hermione Granger como ela realmente era.

- Mas… Você não pode voltar depois, por favor?- gemeu. – Eu disse: Fora!- exigiu Hermione. A menina-fantasma arregalou os olhos e sumiu.

Hermione abriu o frasco delicadamente, cada gota era vital. Ela olhou para a peção.

Era bonita, quase transparente. Colocada contra a luz apareciam imagens.

Hermione bebeu tudo em um só gole.

" _Alana andava pelo corredor longo e bem iluminado. Seus sapatos de saltos cor de marfin faziam um barulhinho ritmado e irritante. Ela abriu a porta de madeira escura com um chute, sem bater._

_- Como você ousa?- gritou. Lord Voldemort nem mesmo levantou os olhos escuros dos papéis a sua frente. – Como ouso o que?- perguntou com uma voz entediada. _

_- Uma Horcruxe! Você fez uma para mim!- gritou Alana. Voldemort levantou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu sou eterno minha querida, se você vai governar as trevas você tem que ser eterna. – _

_- Eu sou eterna! Não preciso de sua ajuda!- Disse Alana tirando os cachos escuros da frente dos olhos com raiva. – Não, você não é. Você é quase eterna, está parada no tempo. Mas não é imune a morte. - disse Voldemort. _

_- Você dividiu minha alma Tom. E eu nem sei se tenho uma! Devia ter me pedido não a destruido. - disse a morena. Seus olhos estavam tristes agora, e toda a raiva evaporara."_

A cena era outra de repente.

"_Alana olhava para o homem a sua frente com a raiva e desejo. Uma mistura de fome e dor.  
Ela deslizou um dedo pela jugular dele, sentindo sua pulsação forte e constante. Ele se entregava por pura luxuria. O simples fato de vê-la em toda sua gloria já era suficiente para ele não perceber que estava a segundos de sua morte._

_- Você quer morrer? Quer que meus labios te matem?- sussurrou ela. Ele concordou com a cabeça, os olhos azuis nunca se desviando dos olhos vermelhos dela. _

_Alana sentiu as presas se alongarem, presas enormes de quase dez centimetros. Ela estava com fome demais para procurar a veia certa, cravou os dentes no pescoço do homem com descuido. Mordendo e retalhando na esperança de sair mais sangue. _

_Era vaidade e necessecidade. A morena sentia a fome se satisfazendo e vaidade a sobrepujando._

_A vaidade de ser a mais letal e assustadora criatura do mundo. A mais bela tambem. A mais antiga. _

_E a necessidade, a vulnerabilidade. Sem aquilo o sol a mataria, sem aquilo o vento a mataria. Sem a vida alheia um mero bebê podia matá-la._

_Depois de alguns minutos ela sentiu que sugava ar e agua. Estava seco o pobre homem. – Você tinha um gosto bom, meu bem. - falou lançando um beijo no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que largava o cadaver._

_Então Alana caminhou para longe."_

Outra cena. De novo.

"– _É minha vida! Você não pode mandar em mim! – gritava Alana. Sua irmã jogou o cabelo ruivo escuro por sobre o ombro e fez uma careta. – Você não tera uma vida se continuar ao lado dele! - falou. _

_- Amanda, eu posso te matar com um olhar. Posso matar meio mundo em dois dias!Sou um dos seres mais poderosos do mundo! Me diga porque eu não posso fazer o que quero!-exigiu Alana. _

_A ruiva deu um passo para tras, quase caindo sentada. – Porque eu te amo, Lanie. Não quero que você morra. Você é minha irmã. – disse Amanda. – Deixe-me viver minha propria vida, Amanda. Para seu bem. - disse Alana antes de fechar a porta atras dela._

_Amanda fechou os olhos e apertou os labios em uma linha. Sua irmã era uma tola e ela sabia"_

"_Alana afundou o rosto contra a jaqueta bege de Tom. – Eu o odeio tanto, tanto… - sussurrava. Os braços dele a sua volta se apertaram com mais força._

_- Só mais um ano meu anjo. Então nós vamos embora. – sussurrou. – Mas vcê não quer ir embora. - falou ela._

_Ela podia sentir que ele sorria. – Não, eu não quero. Mas você quer, não?_

_- Quero, quero ir embora daqui. Para sempre.-"_


	4. Sangue

Hermione acordou na enfermaria. O mundo girou enquanto ela olhava para o teto cirurgicamente limpo. _"Quero, quero ir embora daqui. Para sempre." _As palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

Porque ela iria querer ir embora? Hogwarts era seu lar, seu único lar. O único lugar que tinha o cheiro dele, os vestígios dele. O único lugar que a impedia de enlouquecer.

Harry e Rony não estavam ali, ela percebeu. Onde a teriam achado? Desmaiada no banheiro da Murta? Ou vagando como um zumbi pelo castelo?

- Tenho que vê-la!- Ela fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo.

- entenda, ela passou por um choque muito grande. Seria mais agradável da sua parte esperar até ela se recuperar. – Disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Não me importa! Tenho que falar com ela agora!- gritou ele em resposta. A mulher suspirou e abriu espaço para o rapaz passar.

- Sei que está acordada Granger. - agarrou Malfoy assim que se sentou na cadeira perto da cama de Hermione.

- Claro que sabe. - murmurou a menina entediada. Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha loura e aproximou o rosto, para que só ela pudesse ouvir seu sussurro.

– Me diga por que você foi encontrada em uma poça de sangue na sala comunal da sonserina. Ou melhor, me diga por que você foi encontrada em uma poça de sangue no meu quarto. E me diga por que você gritava o nome dele. - pediu.

Hermione ficou chocada, para dizer o mínimo, ao ouvir aquilo.

Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o cheiro. Por Merlin, ele tinha o cheiro de Voldemort. Não na versão mais pura, mas um vestígio do aroma ainda estava preso no cabelo louro dele. Menta, Laranja e Sal.

- Dele? Eu gritava o nome de Você-sabe-quem?- perguntou Hermione se fingindo de inocente. É claro que ela gritava o nome dele, ela devia saber. Ele estava sempre na mente dela, nos sonhos dela. Ele controlava o subconsciente dela.

– Não finja Granger. Você sabe que não estou mentindo. Diga-me porque gritava o nome dele. - pediu ele. A voz do menino Malfoy estava gentil, quase amigável.

Hermione fechou os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de puxar Draco para perto e aspirar seu aroma.

Ela colocou uma mão na nuca do garoto, puxando o rosto dele para mais perto do seu. Ela poderia beijar ele naquele instante, mas invés disso sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

– Porque eu o amo. -


	5. Ponto de luz

Draco a olhou por alguns segundos, os olhos cinzentos tão arregalados que podiam ser comparados a pires. E então ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Hermione pode sentir a raiva selvagem arder dentro dela, aquele instinto animalesco que às vezes a dominava.

- Porque você está rindo?- a pergunta surpreendeu tanto Malfoy quanto ela mesma. Surpreendeu Malfoy, pelo simples fato que ela questionou suas ações.

Mas surpreendeu ela porque a voz não era dela. Era a voz que ela tinha nos sonhos, aquela voz clara e dolorida, que fazia todos sentirem os joelhos bambos.

- Granger, eu rio porque é completamente impossivel você estar apiaxonada pelo Lord das Trevas. É…é loucura! – murmuroun ele freneticamente.

Hermione queria gritar, dizer para ele parar de ser estupido e acreditar. Mas ele estava certo, era loucura. – Sim, está certo. - falou.

- Estou?- perguntou o loiro surpreso por ela concordar com ele.

– Está. É loucura, estou maluca. Esqueça que me viu. O que ouviu. Finja que sou só uma sangue-ruim patetica que se envenenou e acabou no dormitorio da sonserina. - sussurrou.

- vou fazer isso Granger, mas saiba que por mais ridiculo que pareça, parte de mim acredita em você e _isso_ não é bom. – e depois ele deu as costas a ela.

Malfoy subiu as escadas para o dormitorio masculino lentamente, se concentrando em não errar os degraus, uma vez que sua mente girava com as novas informações.

Ele abriu a porta, agradecendo que o lugar estivesse vazio.

Ali, bem em frente a sua cama havia uma mancha marrom-avermelhada. Uma mancha quase do tamanho de uma pessoa. Por um momento ele pensou em como granger podia perder tudo aquilo de sangue e não morrer.

"_porque eu o amo." _ Ele nunca tinha ouvido frase tão ridicula quanto aquela, frase tão patetica e tão…coerente. Era ilógico que ela o amasse, ela lutava contra ele, não? Mas parte do loiro acreditava na moça.

Porque fora ele e não outro professor que a encontrara, ele que a vira deitada no chão, com as mãos envolvendo um ser invisivele gritando o nome _Dele. _Chorando o nome do Lord, como se fosse torturada.

E o corpo dela estava em uma poça de sangue. Sangue vermelho e não cor de lama como Draco imaginava que seria. Sangue tão vermelho quanto o dele, tão puro quanto o dele.

Era tão impossivel crer que Hermione Granger amava Voldemort? Sim.

Mas e se fosse aquela moça, aquela que ele encontrou morrendo em seu dormitorio, que dissesse? Não, então eu acreditaria.

Harry puxou Ronald pelo corredor deserto da enfermaria, ele sentia seu coração quase pular pela boca.

- Hermione!- gritou entrando na ala. A castanha estava deitada contra os lençois brancos, apertando os olhos tão fechados que escorriam lagrimas pelos cantos.

- Hay garotos… - sussurrou ela fracamente, sem abrir os olhos.

– Oh mione, achamos que tinhamos perdido você. Ninguem deixava a gente entra, diziam que você tinha se matado, eles deixaram o maldito Malfoy entrar! Mione, ele te machucou, ele que te deixou assim? – perguntaram os garotos atropeladamente.

- Não… Está tudo bem, eu bebi uma poção, errada. Malfoy me encontrou… morrendo, por isso o deixaram entrar. Mas está tudo bem agora, vocês estão aqui e eu estou viva. - murmurou ela.

Ela respirpou o cheiro doce do cabelo de Harry. Aquele cheiro delicado, de criança pequena. Um cheiro de inocencia que iluminava seus dias.

Aquele cheiro e aqueles olhos azuis de Rony que a mantiam a cada dia, firme, lutando contra aquele mal que corroia seu coração e a fazia crer amar _ele._

Por que por mais que aquela paixão por Tom Ridlle fosse antiga, aquele amor por seus amigos era tão intenso quanto.

Harry e Rony eram tudo para ela, e nunca, nunca Tom Ridlle ia acabar com isso.

Porque aqueles dois meninos inocentes acreditavam nela e aquilo bastava para ela acredinar nela. Por eles.


	6. Eu acredito

- Levanta. – disse uma voz masculina. Hermione gemeu, estava tendo um sonho bom quando ele te chamou. – Que foi? – rosnou.

- Levanta Granger, quero falar com você. – ordenou ele. – Vá ver se eu estou na esquina Malfoy. - respondeu ela colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

O loiro puxou as cobertas da moça a fazendo gritar de choque e frio. – Levanta agora. - rosnou ele antes de dar as costas a Hermione.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – resmungou ela.

O loiro batia o pé ritimadamente. – Finalmente. – resmungou ao ver Hermione aparecer.

- O que você quer?- rosnou ela. A morena ainda estava pálida e seus cachos escuros estavam despenteados.

- Quero saber por que e como você pode amá-lo. – disse ele. Hermione revirou os olhos apesar de estar apreeensiva.

- Você quer saber como? Eu posso amá-lo por que eu sei os segredos mais profundos dele. Quer saber por que o amo? Eu o amo porque eu o conheço, mais que todos vocês comensais da morte. E o amo por que não passo de uma moça estupida acometida pelo desejo de poder e pela loucura. - respondeu ela.

- Sabe, eu concordo que você seja estupida, mas não posso deixar de pensar porque você, logo você a menina mais inteligente que já pisou em Hogwarts depois de Rowena Ravenclaw iria se apaixonar por ele. – disse Draco.

O loiro pisava cuidadosamente até a menina. Como um leão cercando sua presa.

- Você, a melhor amiga do menino que sobreviveu. Você, a miss perfeição. Você, a nascida-trouxa que sabe tudo do mundo bruxo. Como você se apaixonaria por ele? – pergutou.

Ele estava tão perto agora… Que Hermione podia sentir o nariz dele encostando-se ao dela, os lábios roçando os dela quando falava.

- Você não entende…Sua mente é tão estreita Malfoy, tão mínima.- sussurrou ela.

- Me explique. – pediu ele. Então Malfoy a beijou. Não com selvageria, nem com delicadeza. Era um beijo automatico, tão perfeitamente previsivel.

Hermione desejou que ele acreditasse nela. Que ele tirasse todo aquele peso de seus ombros.

E Malfoy desejou não acreditar nela, porque ele acreditava. Ele desejou que tud não passasse de uma mentira dela, mas ele sabia que não era.

- Eu acredito Granger, e isso é terrivel. Porque agora eu tenho que te levar até ele. – murmurou Malfoy contra os lábios dela.

Hermione deixou o instinto a guiar, deixou Alana, e não ela, falar.

- Me leve até ele, porque eu sinto tanta falta do cheiro dele, do gosto dos lábios dele. Eu conheço tudo sobre ele e ele sabe tudo sobre mim. Ele sabe de tudo, Draco. Tudo. – silvou ela, aquela voz dolorida soando.

Malfoy tropeçou para trás. Um sorriso frouxo em seus lábios, os olhos cinzentos arregalados.

- Espere por mim amanhã na torre do relógio. A meia noite. – disse. E ele saiu, deixando uma Alana satisfeita e uma Hermione atônita para trás.


	7. Pior memória

Hermione Granger apertou o botão com força, exigindo que ele fechasse. Ela se olhou no espelho, uma sobrancelha erguida criticamente.

"_Porque você se importa? É o Tom! Ele não vai dar à mínima se você for de pijamas."_ Sussurrou ela para si mesma.

Mas ela ainda era a miss perfeição, ela não iria de pijamas. A sala comunal estava vazia, em silencio. Como se ela estivesse andando em direção ao clímax e todos prendessem a respiração para ver no que ia dar.

Malfoy estava apoiado contra a muretinha de pedra. Vestido de preto, os cabelos louros soprados para longe do rosto fino pelo vento. – Malfoy. – cumprimentou ela.

- Granger. – respondeu ele com um aceno de cabeça. – Pronta? – perguntou segurando a mão dela e indicando que ela devia se sentar na mureta.

- Isso importa? – questionou a parte selvagem de Hermione. - Sinceramente? Não. – respondeu ele com um sorriso.

Ele se aproximou dela, como se fosse beijá-la e sussurrou:- Segure firme, prenda a respiração e pense em sua pior lembrança. – e então ela estava caindo.

Voando da torre do relógio em direção ao chão.

Hermione prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos e se esforçou em pensar em sua pior memória. Não era dela na realidade, era de Alana, mas servia:

_Ela arfou e engasgou quando a dor cortou seu coração em um milhão de pedaços. Milhares de pontinhos de luz reluziam diante de seus olhos. – Tom… Tom, eu vou morrer… - chorou ela. _

_A falta de sangue já tinha efeitos sobre seu corpo, sua pele estava se quebrando como uma casca de ovo. – Oh meu Merlin, não, por favor, não… - sussurrou ela para se mesma. _

_Mas o pânico já a engolfava, ela não conseguia pensar! Ela sentiu o vampiro por de baixo de sua pele se rebelar contra a morte. A morte, sua amiga tão intima e também a que ela mais temia. A morte, sua mãe e também sua dona._

_- Respire Alana, apenas respire. - sussurrou ela em voz alta. Ela queria que fosse ele ali, ele que sussurrasse aquelas palavras e segurasse sua mão. Mas ele a estava salvando, ela não reclamava. _

_Em algum lugar do Alasca ele estaria matando Amanda, ele lançaria a maldição da morte porque estava com medo demais para pensar e também porque sua varinha executava o feitiço já automaticamente. _

_Mas então, antes que o corpo de Amanda pousasse no chão, o pânico já teria sumido dos pensamentos dele e ele descontaria anos de raiva contida, e torturaria aquele cadáver, por Alana e por ele. Mais por ele._

_Alana fechou os olhos, até que era bom ter em que pensar. Longe da dor. Mas como se na deixa algo dentro dela rompeu._

_Ela ouviu o ruído de corda rompida e a dor irradiou por seu peito. O mundo escureceu e voltou incandescente. Tudo em segundos. Se transformar em uma vampira não doeu como aquilo e ela teve certeza que estava morrendo. Senhor, como algo podia ser tão doloroso? _

_- Lanie! Fica comigo Alana, por favor! – gritou uma voz em sua mente. Tom. Como? Ela tentava, ela realmente tentava, mas doía tanto e ela estava tão cansada, ela só queria que tudo acabasse… _

_- Alana! – o rosto dele apareceu diante de seus olhos e um sorriso automático surgiu em seus lábios. _

_Aquela pele fria, mas tão quente para ela. Os olhos negros dele, tão negros quanto à noite. Seu sorriso gentil, que estava distorcido em uma careta de dor. Tudo tão belo e etéreo, tão doloroso. _

_- Eu amo você. – sussurrou ela. – você vai viver! Ela está morta!- gritou ele a chacoalhando violentamente. _

_Mas era tarde demais, tinha acabado. _

Hermione engasgou e abriu os olhos, como se estivesse embaixo d'água todo este tempo.

Uma mão forte segurou seu pulso, apertando firmemente. – Me salve. Não me deixe morrer… - chorou Hermione.

Ela foi puxada de pé violentamente, cambaleando ligeiramente e afundando o rosto no peito de um surpreso Malfoy. Draco a acalmou por momentos e quando ela pareceu ligeiramente mais calma, ele a soltou.

- Chega sangue-ruim, vamos acabar logo com isso. – falou. Ela acenou, mas não soltou a mão dele. Ela gostava do calor.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que ela não havia contestado quando ele a xingou, na realidade, ela tinha continuado a apertar sua mão. Que versão estranha de Hermione Granger era ela?

Eles estavam em uma caverna, então Malfoy a ajudou a descer até a cidade. Não era perto e Hermione arfava no fim da descida. – Só mais um pouco Granger. – silvou ele.

A mansão surgia entre a encosta. Tão linda e imponente. A morena arfou e estacou, fazendo Malfoy tropeçar e a agarrar pelo braço.

- É uma casa Granger, só uma casa grande. - disse-lhe Draco com cinismo. – Não é _só_ uma casa, Malfoy. É a _minha _casa, a casa _dela. _- rebateu ela.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não falou nada. Ele não ousava questionar a loucura daquela moça.

Hermione sorriu apertando os dedos dele entre os seus para que não se soltassem e correu. Correu até suas pernas doerem, em direção da imponente mansão. Os gritos xingamentos chocados de Malfoy eram a trilha sonora do momento.

- Pare! Granger! Pare! – exigiu ele, quando finalmente ela diminuiu o passo, apertando as omoplatas e arfando descontroladamente.

- Está louca? Quer que nos vejam? Sabe que há comensais vigiando a mansão, não sabe? E que nós não teríamos tempo nem de dizer "Merlin" antes de nos matarem? – gritou. A chacoalhando e deixando marcas vermelhas em seus ombros.

- Entendi. Eu. Entendi. – repetiu ela pausadamente. Ela não sabia o que era pior: Este instinto selvagem a que a fazia correr para os braços de Voldemort ou ser tratada como uma criança burra por Malfoy.

- Ótimo. – cuspiu ele. Ele a segurou pelo cotovelo, mas não reclamou quando ela escorregou o braço pra fora, de forma a ele segurá-la pela mão.

Malfoy parou aonde começava a propriedade da mansão. Ele se ajoelhou sobre a linha que cercava o local e com graça puxou uma faca de dentro da capa negra.

Ele fez um sinal para Hermione que o imitasse, ela lhe deu o sorriso mais gentil que tinha e obedeceu.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, não me desobedeça e vai ficar tudo bem. – falou ele. Ela concordou.

Ele sorriu, puxou a manga da camisa negra com cuidado e delicadamente colocou os dedos dela sobre a marca negra em seu braço. Os dedos dela se fecharam como cadeados em torno de seu braço esquerdo.

Ele passou a faca de prata pela palma de sua mão direita e pela dela também. Hermione não choramingou, apenas viu seu sangue brotar do corte com os olhos arregalados.

- Sorria para mim Granger. – pediu ele com um sussurro. Ele envolveu sua mão cortada sobre a dela, misturando. Hermione sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

E então o mundo girou e no fundo de sua mente ela ouvia a voz de Draco, mil vezes mais potente, mais aguda.

- Sorria para mim. Se ajoelhe para mim. Minta por mim. Morra por mim. Seja minha…

**N/A: Sim, atrasada de novo! Mas, era mês de provas, não posso nem pensar em sentar na frente da tela para digitar! Um beijo para: Lady Luna Andrews –Soneca-Abacate- e 2Dobbys!**

**OS: Férias, então podem esperar como tuuudo vai ser bem mais rapido... **


	8. Ela era perfeita, você não é nada

Os joelhos da morena tocaram o chão com um impacto, lançando um arrepio de dor pela a espinha da moça.

Ela gemeu e ouviu a risada de Draco. – Vamos Granger. – falou ele, estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la a levar.

Ele parecia mais seguro agora que estava em seu próprio território.

- Ele está perto. – falou ela observando a casa. Era exatamente como nos sonhos (ou flashes.). Grande, com largos corredores, inteira decorada em tons pastéis.

- É claro que está, caso não tenha notado estamos é a casa _dele. _– falou ele revirando os olhos. Hermione riu, lutando com o sentimento de felicidade que a engolfava ao pensar que em poucos minutos estaria nos braços de Tom.

"_Voldemort, não Tom."_ Ela se corrigiu.

- Granger, olhe para mim. – pediu Malfoy. Eles estavam parados em frente a uma porta fechada, o coração da morena palpitando loucamente.

- Sim? – perguntou ela. Malfoy estava a sua frente, ele estendeu uma mão segurando o rosto de Hermione pelo queixo, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

- Granger, você sabe que estou te entregando de bandeja para Voldemort, não é? Sabe que ele não vai ser gentil e tudo mais. E sabe que lá dentro não vou poder te ajudar. – falou ele.

- Está me dando uma chance de fugir? – questionou ela, confusa. – É claro que não, só estou tentando te preparar. Boa sorte. – disse.

E ele abriu a porta.

Ela sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Era como um Dejavu. Todas suas memórias pairavam naquela sala.

- Tom… - sussurrou ela. Ela viu um sorriso brincar o canto dos lábios dele, um sorriso frio.

- Hermione Granger… tsctstsc… - sussurrou ele. Voldemort dizia cada palavra com calma. Hermione se encolheu, desejando que Alana tomasse lugar. Desejando que caso ele a matasse que fosse rápido.

- Tom… - mas desta vez não era ela falando, era Alana. Tom não percebe como os ombros da morena caíram, como seu rosto pareceu aliviado.

- Você já disse isso . – falou ele. Voldemort se levantou. Nagini em volta de se pescoço, como um casaco de pele.

Ela riu, a cobra era novidade para Alana, onde será que ele a conseguiu?

- Ah, eu sei disso. – ela ouviu Alana falar, com sua voz, movendo seus lábios. – Você parece muito segura , muito mesmo. – disse ele. O sorriso ainda estava ali.

Hermione queria virar a cabeça e dizer para Malfoy a tirar dali, mas Alana queria pular nos braços de Tom. Ela escolheu ficar parada.

- Eu estou segura. Você não vai me machucar, Tom. – ela se ouviu dizer. Voldemort revirou os olhos vermelhos e por um momento ela se perguntou se ele deixou os olhos rubros em homenagem a ela.

- Por que eu não vou te machucar? - perguntou ele. Ela notou que seus olhos se arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo antes de voltarem ao normal.

Ela sentiu suas pernas se moverem contra sua vontade, em direção a ele. Alana, controlando seu corpo.

Alana estendeu a mão, colocando-a sobre a de Tom. – Eu senti sua falta, Tom… - ela sussurrou. Sentindo a pele pálida dele, mas estranhamente quente.

- Simplesmente incrível … - ela o ouviu dizer. Alana sentiu a raiva queimar dentro dela, por que ele dizia o nome _dela_? Por que ele não dizia _seu_ nome?

- O que? – perguntou Hermione e Alana queria chutar a garota. Ela estava destruindo _seu_ momento.

- Como você se sente a vontade ao meu lado… Como parece achar bom… Treinaram-te muito bem, mas sabe que eu jamais cairia em um truque como este. – disse Voldemort, um sorriso brincando com o canto dos lábios dele.

- Me deixe te ver. – pediu Alana, sufocando o pânico de Hermione. Voldemort franziu a testa, pela primeira vez, confuso.

Alana estendeu as mãos, tremulas, para o rosto dele. _"Idiota! Tire as mãos daí!" _gritava Hermione mentalmente, patética. Tom jamais a machucaria.

Ela fechou os olhos, imaginando o rosto dele como realmente era há dezessete anos.

Os olhos negros, a pele pálida, o sorriso educado e perigoso. O cabelo ondulado e negro.

- Tom… - choramingou ela. As mãos de Voldemort envolveram as dela.

- O que você quer ? Pode parar com o espetáculo idiota.

Disse ele, pela primeira vez havia raiva em sua voz.

- Tom… Tom sou eu! Alana! – gritou ela, assustada. O rosto dele perdeu qualquer emoção, ele saiu de perto dela, voltando a se sentar.

- Crucio.

Hermione pensou que tinha morrido. A dor tinha perdido o sentido há muito tempo. Pelo menos para ela.

Alana ainda soluçava, insistindo. Exigindo que ele acreditasse nela.

A morena se perguntou se toda aquela historia de ter tido um romance com Tom em uma vida passada, não tinha sido fruto de sua imaginação. Talvez ela tivesse surtado quando descobriu ser bruxa e os flashes começaram.

- Tom… Tom você me viu matar, você me viu morrer, você me viu nascer! – chorava Alana. Outra onda de dor, tudo ficou branco na mente de Hermione.

- Você matou por mim, Tom! Quantos mortos, você não dedicou a mim? – insistia ela. Claro, Alana só sentia a dor mental, a física era toda de Hermione.

"_Desista idiota, não vê que ele não vai acreditar?" _rugiu Hermione em sua mente. Alana colocou os pensamentos da garota para escanteio rapidamente.

- Tom, você me viu em minha gloria! Você viu o fogo em meus olhos, a sede de sangue em meus lábios! Como não pode acreditar em mim! –

Outra onda de dor. _"Isso está começando a ficar chato, por que ele não nos mata logo?" _questionou-se Hermione.

Hermione ouviu o barulho de passos e de repente se tornou muito ciente da situação. Voldemort andava até ela.

- Desista sangue-ruim. Você nunca vai me convencer que é Alana. Ela era perfeita e você… Você não é nada. – cuspiu ele, se ajoelhando ao lado dela, de modo que seus olhos vermelhos encontrassem os dela.

- Eu sei. E eu odeio isso. – disseram as duas em uníssono. Mas cada uma dizia as palavras do modo que entendera.

- Sabe Tom? Eu sei o que aconteceu depois que eu morri. Com você. Eu sei que você se culpou, eu sei que você desejou a imortalidade ainda mais. Eu sei que você guarda a minha horcruxe com você. E não é difícil adivinhar o que é... Você amava aquela historia. – disse Alana, ela floreava as palavras. Vendo os olhos de Voldemort se arregalar.

- Sim... Eu te contei, lembra? A historia do bruxo que se apaixonou por outra bruxa, uma sangue-puro como ele. Diferente de nós dois... E ela o desprezava, por que ele não podia amar. Por que ele, literalmente, não tinha coração. Ele tinha trancado o coração dele em uma caixa... Para nunca ceder à perdição. E quando ele se apaixonou, mesmo não tendo coração, ele desceu com ela até o porão, pegando seu próprio coração selvagem e colocando de volta no peito, por que ele queria poder amar. Mas o coração dele, era o coração de um animal, selvagem, com cede de sangue, de amor... Ele a matou. Tirou o coração dela de dentro do peito... Apenas para ver que ela não tinha coração, que ela o tinha usado... – narrou Alana.

O rosto de Hermione ardeu quando a mão de Voldemort atingiu seu rosto.

- tsctsctsc… Ah Tom, você transformou seu próprio coração em uma horcruxe para mim… que bonitinho… - disse Alana, sarcasmo pingando de suas palavras.

- Você quer morrer, Granger? – sussurrou Voldemort contra a orelha de Hermione. Um arrepio de prazer passou pelo corpo de Hermione ao sentir os lábios dele roçando sua pele.

- Não. Eu quero que entenda. Que _eu_ _sou_ Alana. – disseram tanto Alana quanto Hermione.

- Me desculpe , mas você não é Alana, por que ela morreu. – disse ele.

Então tudo ficou escuro. Antes de apagar Hermione ouviu. – Se você fosse Alana, eu saberia…

**N/A: Oie! Viu, eu disse que as atualizações seriam mais rápidas agora! Bom, duas coisas: **

**O conto no fim do capitulo, é do livro de Bedlle o Bardo, mas eu mudei o final, por que no fim a moça tem um coração puro e eu não gostei... ¬¬**

**Um beijo para todos que lêem a fic. **

**2Dobbys: Não, Draco só achou que ela tinha surtado de vez. A voz no fim do capitulo anterior, para quem não entendeu é a voz do Voldemort falando com ela...\o /**

**Lady Luna Andrews: Sim, eu sei que os flashes são meio confusos... Para você: Alana está dentro de Hermione e ela às vezes mostra algumas de suas lembranças, que Hermione interpreta como flash... Neste capitulo você vai ver como é ter duas pessoas dentro de um só corpo...**

**Bitriz: Um coments mais longo que tals? Mas fico feliz por você ter gostado! =)**

**E bem, no próximo capitulo teremos muito mais Alana/Voldemort/Hermione triangulo amoroso... O Draco vai voltar... Teremos Harry e Ron... E Dumbledore!**

**Esperem...**


	9. Perfeitos ou patéticos?

**N/A: Alerta de palavrão! Boa leitura!**

Draco Malfoy se sentou na muretinha de pedra. O vento frio atravessando suas roupas, o piado das corujas servindo de trilha sonora.

Ele não entendia. Por que Granger continuaria insistindo naquela teoria maluca depois de uma seção de tortura? _"por que é verdade…"_

- Porra Granger, você nunca pode fazer nada menos que estrondoso, não é? – suspirou ele. O loiro queria saber como ela faria para sair daquela loucura que ela havia criado…

Como ela voltaria para Hogwarts tranqüilizar seus amigos idiotas, caso tivesse morta…

Ou melhor, como ele sairia do meio daquela baderna.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando tirar a imagem de Granger no chão, sangrando e suando, ainda insistindo que Voldemort a conhecia, de sua mente

E então ele estava caindo.

- Aahhhh! O que? Mas que diabos? – gritou ele. O loiro estava pendurado de ponta cabeça na muretinha, dois pares de mãos o segurando pelos calcanhares.

- Tendo uma boa noite, Malfoy? – questionou uma voz conhecida.

- Potter! O que você está tentando fazer? Me matar? – gritou ele. – Eu queria fazer isso Malfoy, mas infelizmente não podemos… - disse outra voz masculina.

- Claro, ele tem sempre que trazer seu capanga ruivo. Não pode fazer nada sozinho, Potter? – debochou Malfoy, o sangue correndo rapidamente para sua cabeça.

- Eu posso. Você? Não. O que nos leva ao motivo para você estar pendurado aqui. Onde está Hermione? – questionou Harry. Ronald deixou Malfoy escorregar alguns centímetros para dar ênfase na pergunta.

- Quem? Ah… Granger. Eu sei lá. Ela pulou daqui, talvez tenha tentado se matar… - respondeu Draco, tentando pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa convincente.

- Ela não pulou Malfoy, nós vimos. Você a empurrou! Onde ela está! – gritou Ronny.

- Com medo de perder sua namoradinha sangue-ruim, Weasley? – questionou Draco. Quanto mais tempo ele os mantivesse falando, mais tempo ele teria para pensar. Ou talvez ele despencasse mais rápido...

- Idiota! Não se atreva a chamá-la assim! – gritou Ronald. Ele soltou a perna de Draco que ele segurava.

- Ronald! – gritou Harry, agora só ele sustentava Draco.

"_Não olhe para baixo… Não olhe para baixo…"_

Ele voltou ao normal, quando o ruivo o puxou de volta, o deixando meio sentado na muretinha. A mão envolta do colarinho do garoto.

- Onde está Hermione? – rosnou Ronny.

- Coloque seu cão em uma coleira, Potter!

- Responda!

- Morta.

Ronald tropeçou para trás, toda a cor saindo de seu rosto. – Não… - sussurrou ele.

- Ele está mentindo Ron, não acredite. – disse Harry. Mas o garoto também estava branco como fantasma.

- Não estou. – rebateu Malfoy. E quanto mais ele pensava na possibilidade, mais parecia ser verdade.

Granger apagara depois de uma hora de tortura, mais que muitos homens adultos agüentaram... Mais do que os Longbottom.

Se ela não estivesse morta, ela estaria louca.

- Ela está morta, aceitem isso.

E então ele estava no chão. – Qual o seu problema! – rugiu Draco. Harry estava sobre ele, à ponta da varinha encostada no pomo de adão de Draco.

- Você a matou?

- Não.

- Voldemort a matou?

- Sim.

- Você a entregou a Voldemort?

- Não. Ela pediu.

- Mentiroso.

- Ela o amava.

- Mentiroso!

- Ela me disse que o amava.

- Mentiroso! – gritou Harry. Ele socou o rosto do loiro.

- Você vai contar a verdade, Malfoy. Por que não é só Voldemort que sabe lançar uma maldição imperdoável. Agora: Ela está morta?

- Eu… Eu, não sei… - gaguejou o loiro.

- Ela está com Voldemort?

- Ela está onde ela queria estar.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos.

Ele devia saber. Ele devia saber que uma hora ou outra ela cederia.

O velho pegou a varinha sobre a mesa, encostando a ponta da varinha em sua testa e sussurrando o feitiço. Lentamente, um fio de memória começou a aparecer.

Ele colocou este na penseira.

O velho barbudo desejou que tivesse parado isso quando ainda havia como. Quando ela era apenas mais uma.

Ele mergulhou na memória:

_Era uma menina de doze anos, com aparência de treze. _

_Alta, com os cabelos negros e encaracolados e olhos cor de mel. Vestido cor de rosa e um sorriso gigantesco, sandálias nos pés. _

_- Oh vamos lá, Tom! – ele a ouviu rir. O menino era o contrario dela. Por ser começo do ano e ele ter voltado do orfanato, ele estava pálido e magro, resultado da falta de exposição ao sol, uma vez que Dumbledore sabia que ele passava o dia trancado no quarto, estudando…_

_- Eu não sei Alana… - disse o garoto olhando duvidoso para o lago. _

_- Vai ser divertido! – ela garantiu. A morena retrocedeu alguns passos, arrastando Tom pelas mãos. _

_Dumbledore riu. Ele estava sentado na sombra de uma arvore, aproveitando o dia de sol e observando aqueles dois. _

_Ele viu as intenções escondidas nos olhos de Alana e teve certeza que Tom também viu uma vez que o garoto deu um pulo para trás logo depois. _

_- Não, não, não. – disse ele. Agora Tom ria. Alana fez um biquinho. E então o garoto a agarrou pela cintura e a jogou no lago. Todos os alunos perto do lago sorriram, mas logo perderam o foco. _

_Dumbledore sorriu, lembrando de como isso era bom. Alana sorria quando saiu da água, parecendo mais jovem. _

_E então ela pulou sobre Tom, o derrubando no chão, molhando e sujando suas roupas com grama. – sua vez. – disse ela, beliscando as bochechas dele._

_- Boba. – riu Tom, ela saiu de cima dele se sentando ao seu lado e deixando o sol secar suas roupas e seu cabelo. _

_Ele e ela ainda tinham a salvação, naquela época. _

Dumbledore devia ter parado tudo, não apenas deixado acontecer. Devia ter contado para a menina-Granger, mas agora ela estava com ele de novo e a luz ia perder a guerra.

Por culpa dele.

Hermione não sabia quando e nem como isto havia acontecido. Mas em algum tempo naquela jornada suicida Alana havia acordado.

Se tornado consciente e tentando tomar controle de seu corpo. Hermione a via como uma melhor amiga dentro de sua mente e também uma opressora.

"_Você sabe que foi tudo inútil, não sabe?" _questionou Hermione.

"_Não foi inútil."_ Rebateu Alana. Hermione suspirou. Isto que era teimosia.

"_Nós morremos?"_ questionou Hermione de repente. _"Você está quase morrendo, eu estou mais viva que em muito tempo… Obrigado por ter me dado controle na noite anterior."_

"_Não seja estúpida, eu não estou morrendo. Ah, e o que eu faria se não tivesse te dado controle? Dito que era a porta errada e que achava que era o banheiro?" _resmungou Hermione.

Alana riu. _"Sinto muito Hermione. Mas você vai morrer em algum ponto, você tem uma vampira aprisionada no fundo de sua mente. Se ele não nos matar, eu vou te matar. Não que eu queira, mas uma hora ou outra, você vai perceber o quão fraca você está… Por que eu sou a destruição Hermione. Eu sinto muito."_

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo. _"Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Você está ai dentro, não posso simplesmente te tirar daí. Se não eu já teria feito." _Garantiu a morena.

"_Eu sei."_ Disse Alana simplesmente.

Hermione continuou parada, olhando para o céu, sem sentir seu corpo, sem sentir vento ou qualquer outra coisa.

"_Onde nós estamos afinal?" _questionou Hermione.

"_no quarto do pânico."_

"_Err… O que?"_

"_Está casa era trouxa quando viemos para cá, a casa dos pais dele. Mas nós a reformamos. Estamos nas masmorras, no quarto do pânico. Uma tortura lenta para os piores prisioneiros. Você os deixa neste quarto, sem barulho, só ele e os pensamentos e ele enlouquece. Sem volta. Idéia do Tom."_ Disse ela, toda orgulhosa.

"_Uhu… Legal." _Falou Hermione, sua pele se arrepiando de medo.

"_Não ligue, você não vai enlouquecer, você tem com quem conversar. Ele fez isso, por que acha que você está mentindo. Ele quis te fazer provar o seu próprio veneno."_ Falou Alana, ela parecia se divertir com a idéia.

Hermione percebeu que não sentia nada. Nem frio, nem calor, nem qualquer sensação a não ser por um ou outro arrepio. Sem dor, sem sons, sem tudo.

"_Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?"_ questionou Hermione. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali? Não havia noção de tempo ali! Podem ter sido minutos, horas, dias… meses…

"_Não entre em pânico. Ele não precisa te deixar aqui meses para enlouquecer. Algumas horas são suficientes."_ Disse Alana. Hermione suspirou.

"_Conte-me algo interessante."_ Pediu Hermione, rindo internamente ao perceber que conversava com outra mente dentro de sua cabeça. Isso seria possível?

"_O que você quer?" _questionou Alana.

"_Mostre-me uma memória, de vocês dois. Mostre-me que ele realmente te amava."_ Pediu Hermione. Ela podia ouvir o riso infantil, de adolescente, dentro de sua cabeça.

"_Ele me amava, Hermione. Ele me idolatrava." _Sussurrou Alana, e então Hermione estava perdida nas memórias de Alana.

**N/A: Sim eu sei que eh um saco, mas vou ser breve. Cena leve de sexo, na realidade eh muuuito leve, mas não diga que não avisei.**

_Tom estava deitado contra a grama úmida. Seus olhos fechados, a postura relaxada. _

_Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, era possível Voldemort estar relaxado? Ela sorriu ao ver Alana pular de uma arvore, como uma gata noturna._

_Era estranho ver Alana. Normalmente, ela interpretava Alana. _

_Alana era alta, seu cabelo rebelde e cacheado, negro. Olhos dourados, não caramelados como os dela, dourados. Um sorriso largo, dentes mais afiados que o normal, mas não a ponto de parecerem antinaturais. Formas perfeitas. _

_Lanie engatinhou até Tom, até finalmente bloquear o sol-nascente que banhava a pele dele. _

_- Você está bloqueando o sol, Lanie. – resmungou ele, ainda de olhos fechados. Alana fez uma careta, seus dentes afiados mordendo o lábio inferior. _

_- Desculpe. – sussurrou, deitando ao lado dele, envolvendo os dedos dele e fechando os olhos. _

_- Você anda tão silencioso, Tom. O que você fez de errado? – questionou ela. _

_- Eu fiz outra. – assumiu Voldemort. Um sorriso rastejou para o rosto de Alana. – Outra Horcruxe? – questionou ela. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas não abrindo os olhos. – Sim, apenas duas são tão poucas. Quero viver para sempre. – falou Voldemort, um brilho de ganância e luxuria nos olhos dele. _

_- Tudo bem. O que é? – questionou ela. _

_- É uma linda espada. - falou ele. Alana suspirou subitamente exausta. _

_- O que foi Lanie? Você está chateada por eu ter feito outra? –questionou ele, preocupação e ligeira irritação em sua voz._

_- Não, eu… Eu só estou tão cansada. – suspirou ela._

_- Cansada? _

_- Sim, exausta. Viver cansa demais. Não entendo como você pode querer isso eternamente. – falou ela._

_- Eu quero a eternidade pelo mesmo motivo que você disse "sim" a vampira que te mordeu. Por que a morte me…_

_- Assusta. – ela completou. Alana abriu os olhos, sorrindo tristemente._

_- Que casal patético somos nós, não? – questionou, se virando para ele. _

_- Não, nós somos… Somos um casal lindo. – falou Voldemort. Alana franziu a testa ao ouvir a palavra "linda" na boca de Tom. Além dela parecer diferente quando dita na voz dele, ela não se encaixava na imagem que ela formava deles._

_- Lindo? Um casal lindo? – questionou com ceticismo. Ele a puxou para seus braços, beijando os cachos escuros dela, fechando os olhos e deixando um suspiro baixo escapar._

_- Sim. Um casal lindo. A vampira fadada a viver para sempre e o rapaz, matador compulsivo e temeroso da morte. A heroína e a vitima. Você é minha solução e eu sou seu problema. Você é a imagem da morte. E eu amo a morte. Somos um casal bonito. – falou ele._

_Alana riu. – Um casal bonito… - suspirou sob a respiração, fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele entrarem em contato com seu pescoço._

_E então ele beijava a palma das mãos dela, subindo lentamente, beijando todo o braço dela, seu colo e seus ombros. Seu pescoço. _

_E finalmente sua boca._

_- Você vai ser minha morte, Lanie. – gemeu ele contra a boca dela e Alana riu. Seus dedos gelados tiraram a camisa dele com uma facilidade impressionante. A pele dele tão quente, tão convidativa. _

_- E você já foi a minha. – suspirou ela, sentindo os dedos da mão direita dele se entrelaçarem no cabelo dela, os outros deslizando a alça de sua regata. _

_Ele beijou o ventre dela enquanto Alana escorregava o jeans de Voldemort para longe. Os lábios dele borboleteavam pela pele pálida dela, espalhando beijos por seu ventre, entre seus seios. Ela sentiu o mundo girar e então ele estava embaixo dela, seus joelhos pressionando a grama, o impedindo de se mover. Sentada sobre o abdômen dele. _

_Suas mãos imobilizaram os pulsos dele e ela passou a beijar o pescoço dele, sentindo as presas começarem a nascer junto com a luxúria. Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, fechando os olhos. E ela estava por baixo novamente, os dentes dele deslizando a saia escura dela. Um sorriso malicioso enfeitava o rosto de Voldemort, os olhos mais negros do que nunca._

_Ele beijou a parte interna das coxas de Alana, deixando a calcinha negra e indo para o sutiã, quebrando o fecho entre os dentes e deixando peça cair. – Você pode viver com isso, para sempre? – questionou. Seu nariz entre os seios dela, sua boca pressionada sobre o ventre, os olhos escuros e gentis._

_- Sempre é muito pouco tempo para aproveitar isso. – resmungou Alana, e ele riu, concordando e retirando a ultima peça dela com os dedos e passando a beijar o pescoço dela. _

Hermione estava surpresa. Era difícil imaginar Voldemort gentil, sensual ou romântico. Na realidade era difícil acreditar que ele podia respira quem dirá sorrir! _"Singelo."_ Suspirou ela mentalmente.

"_Nós éramos perfeitos." _Concordou Alana, ainda perdida em suas memórias.

Hermione estava confusa. A linha de bem e mal se perdia rapidamente em sua mente. Quem era mal agora? Ela, por ter concordado com está maluquice? Voldemort por ter matado milhões de pessoas, mas ainda sim ter sido humano? Alana, por seu uma vampira apaixonado por um monstro humano, mas totalmente rendida por aquela única qualidade?

Ela não sabia em quem mais acreditava, ela não sabia se ficava furiosa com Alana por ter as metido naquele inferno ou se sentia pena da moça que perdera seu verdadeiro amor.

"_Sinto muito, Alana."_ Sussurrou, sentindo pena daquela moça. Por um momento rápido ela sentiu inveja daquele sentimento tão puro. Devia ser bom estar apaixonada. Você nunca desconfiar… Nunca duvidar…

"_Não sinta, você me deu ele de volta."_ Respondeu Alana.

Hermione sentiu o vento balançar seus cachos. _"O que está acontecendo? Por que posso sentir o vento?"_ questionou assustada. _"Estão nos buscando, o feitiço de isolamento está sendo quebrado."_ E então som dos passos e a voz.

E tudo o que Hermione queria era morrer, por que tinha que ser logo aquela pessoa?

**N/A: Tudo bem, eu estou tão emocianada! Este capitulo foi otimo de escrever, e foi o mais longo que postei. Variei muito os pontos de vista, como viram! Harry e Rony finalmente entraram na historia! E eles são tão bonitinhus! E o que é isto? Ciumes, meu caro Malfoy?**

**A cena entre Hermione e a Alana foi tão divertida de escrever! Mas a que eu mais gostei foi Tom/Lanie, eles são uns fofos! Não tem como dizer que a cena não é delicada. Mostra a fragilidade em que está a relação deles, agora!**

**Bom. Eu fico por aqui e tenho que dizer:**

**Lady Luna Andrews: Sim! A historia só vai ficar mais emocianante apartir de agora, por dois motivos: estou recebendo mais rewies, oq sempre me dah muito mais pique para digitar (e muitas ideias tambem.) e dois: as aulas estão voltando e como a certinha de sempre, funciono mais rápido sobre pressão. Vai entender... (você viu que acabei ficando mais lerdinha, nas férias?)**

**2Dobbys: Eu estou torcendo para o Voldie e Alana! (mas como sempre, a historia sempre pode mudar...tudo depende da minha disposição no dia..:P) E a declaração dele foi ão fofinha... adooro este voldie, quero um pra mim!**

**: Uma do contra! Há! Voldie/Mione? Umm… talvez, Alana e Voldemort me parece o mais provavel, mas como nem eu sei o rumo que esta bagunça vai tomar... estou no escuro! Obrigada, por seus elogios, eu amei! E foram eles que me inspiraram a atualizar, as 4 da manhã ;) Não fuja do fanfiction! Seus coments sempre me alegram! Bom, inté, preguiçosa! **


	10. Fim

- Tsc…Tsc… Sangue-ruim Granger… -falou Bellatrix, estalando a língua. Hermione sentiu a selvageria invadir seu sorpo, selvageria dela e Alana. - Bellatrix… - cuspiu Alana. - Não ouse dizer meu nome, porquinha imunda! - rosnou a morena, a puxando do chão pelos cachos. Hermione gritou, seu corpo reclamando. Ela não podia lidar com mais dor, não mais.

- Então você tambem não acredita… Achei que você me reconheceria Bella, logo você… - provocou Alana, fazendo com que Hermione desejasse a chutar. - Estúpida menina, ninguém acredita, você está louca. - disse a morena, arrastando a moça pelo corredor frio e revirando os olhos.

- Menina? - zombou Alana. A comensal não deu atenção, apenas continuou andando. Elas subiram uma escada, o ar frio fazendo Hermione tremer. A sala onde sairam era mais clara do que Hermione podia esperar e isso a fez piscar.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Hermione, se livrando do controle de Alana.

- O Lord pensa que o quarto do pânico é muito pouco para você, ele me deu passe livre. Então agora, você é meu mais novo brinquedinho. - riu a morena, como uma criança que sabe que o natal vai ser adiantado. A moça gelou, ao mesmo tempo em que Alana gritou um xingamento complexo que incluia palavras que Hermione nem conhecia. Como ele podia? Como ele podia olhar em seus olhos e não perceber que Alana estava ali? Que ela era Alana?

- Então, sangue-ruim, quando seus pateticos amiguinhos vêm te salvar? - perguntou Bellatrix, andando ao redor da sala, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas então ela estava no chão. Se dobrando ao meio e tentando fazer a dor lacinante parar. - Adivinhe? Eles não vão vir! - gritou Bella, rindo e correndo pelo lugar, a maldição Cruciatus saindo de sua varinha em um jorro ineterrupto de luz vermelha.

- Eles vão me salvar… - falou Hermione, mas nem ela acreditava em suas palavras. _"ele vai nos salvar"_ e nem alana acreditava nas dela.

Dor.

Medo.

Tortura.

Sangue.

Gritos.

Hermione não sabia mais quanto tempo podia aguentar. Uma coisa era ser torturada por um furioso Voldemort, furioso por um motivo real. Outra ser torturada por aquela lunatica devota, que não tinha nem mesmo motivo para causar dor ou ter raiva, mas que se entregava de corpo e alma, sem a minima duvida que Hermione estava mentindo.

A morena escorregava rapidamente para a inconsciencia e Alana lutava para não sumir tambem. Nem mesmo a vampira podia lutar contra aquilo. Ao ser torturada por Voldemort, ela lutava que ele acreditasse nela e havia a… excitação de estar novamente no mesmo ambiente que ele. Com Bellatrix não havia nada, apenas a dor incessante.

- _Ele vai me salvar! Por que eu sou a única pessoa que ele salvaria! Você morreria nas mãos dele, mas não eu!_ - gritou Alana, finalmente tomando o controle da mente quase alucinante de Hermione.

- Você? Nunca. - cuspiu Brllatrix, parando com a maldlção e se ajoelhando ao lado da menina que choramingava a se contorcia. Ela segurou o rosto da moça entre as mãos, olhando firmemente nos olhos febris dela. E seus olhos escuros se arregalaram.

- Não pode ser… - sussurrou a comensal, baixinho, como se tivesse medo que as paredes a escutassem. - Você está morta. - concluiu ela, mas o medo ainda estava em seus olhos. Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Hermione e a menina disse, já compeltamente aluninante, após perder a noção do perigo.

- Está com medo, Bella? Por que eu tive medo quando morri, e todo o tempo eu sabia que era você. Mas agora eu voltei e quando ele perceber que sou eu, ele vai te matar. Por que você não passa que uma idiota apaixonada por seu superior. Mas ele nunca foi seu, ele sempre foi meu. E ele sempre será. Sinta o medo correr por suas veias, Bella. Por que está vai ser a única coisa ligada a ele que você vai sentir.

A comensal cambaleou para trás. Seus olhos do tamanho de pires. - Mentira! Sabe, _Lanie_, ele está te esquecendo. Ele não lembra mais de qual foi o dia em que você morreu. Ele tambem não sabe mais qual foi seu aniversario, e ele tambem nunca reparou na semelhança entre você e a menina-Granger. E você não vai estragar tudo, por que ele já foi seu, mas agora ele é meu. Ninguém vai saber disso, vampira. Por que acabou. Você vai voltar para o inferno, de onde você nunca devia ter saido.

- Avada…

HPHPHPHHPHPHP

Draco suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Como assim ela pediu para ir? - questionou Harry, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite.

- Assim, Potter _"Quero ver o Lord, Malfoy."_ Dificil demais para você acompanhar? - rosnou ele, irritadiço. - Certo, certo. - suspirou Harry, fazendo um gesto irritado de rendição.

- Por que está nos contando isso? - questionou Ronald, de repente. O ruivo estivera sentado no chão frio todo o tempo, sem abrir a boca. O queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

- Hã? - questionou Draco. Ele estava cansado. - Como podemos acreditar em você? Você não tem motivos para nos contar estas coisas. Pode ser uma armadilha, pode ser tudo mentira. - falou o menino, e havia medo e desconfiança em seus olhos. Mas não havia raiva.

- Olha, eu não dou a mínima se vocês acreditam ou não em mim. Não é a minha namorada que se entregou voluntariamente para um psicopata, por quem ela diz estar apaixonada. Eu só quero ir para minha cama e esquecer o que eu vi esta noite. - falou o loiro, revirando os olhos. A boca de Ronald se estreitou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- Vamos contar a Dumbledore. - falou, melhor, ameaçou. - E é meu problema, por que…?

- Por que vamos dizer que foi você que nos contou e logo vão saber que você é um traidor. - falou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Hey! Eu não sou um traidor! - rebateu o loiro indignado.

- É claro que não… - zombou Harry, suas palavras pingando sarcamo. O loiro calou a boca, não tendo qualquer argumento contra eles. Ele _era um traidor_.

- Malfoy, você vai nos levar até ela. - ordenou Harry.

- Não posso.

- Não pode ou não quer? - rosnou Ronald, parecendo totalmente puto. - Não posso, usei um feitiço muito forte para a tirar do castelo, se o fizesse de novo, eu posso matá-la. - falou Draco, fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas. Harry suspirou, afundando no chão frio. - Se ela já não estiver morta… - completou Rony, o rosto assustado.

- Pare de falar isso! - gritaram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo, mas enquanto Harry parecia totalmente irritadiço, Malfoy parecia cansado e assustado.

- O que? Ela pode estar morta a essa hora, pode sim! E isso… É tudo culpa sua! Tudo sua culpa, seu diabo louro e estúpido! - gritou Ronald, vermelho, se aproximando perigosamente de Draco. O loiro baixou a cabeça em rendição. O ruivo estava certo. O que ele estava pensando? Levar Granger para Voldemort, como se ela fosse o verdadeiro amor dele? Estupidez.

- Vamos achá-la , Weasel. Eu prometo.

- Claro, como se isso valesse alguma coisa. - zombou o menino, furioso. Não valia.

HPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort fechou os olhos, deitando contra a cama. Os gritos da menina ainda em sua mente. _"Ela diz ser Alana, como ela sabe de Alana? Lanie…_" O homem suspirou, deixando a magia maligna que enfeitava seu rosto rastejar para longe. Suas feições bonitas e bem conservadas voltando.

Mas como sempre, após a morte de Alana, aquilo era impossivel. Ele era um monstro, um imortal. Cansava manter a mortalidade das feições bonitas. E a mascara estava de volta.

Voldemort podia sentir o cheiro dela nas cobertas. O cheiro gélido e metálico de uma vampira.

Ele suspirou a mão direita, ainda em volta da varinha coçava. A pró´pria sebe vibrando com aexcitação de matar.

"_Ela mente."_

O som estridente de gritos ecoou. _"Me salve Tom!"_ Ele puxou as cobertas até o queixo, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior em uma imitação enfadonha de um sorriso. O calor artificial o envolvendo.

"_Ele vai me salvar!"_

"_Eles vão me salvar!"_

Era a voz de Alana que dizia "eles". E naquele momento tudo o que ele queria era que ela gritasse o nome dele. Tom, não Voldemort. Tom que falecera junto a Alana. Mais um grito estridente e ele se levantou, bufando .

- Sangue-ruim, estúpida. - jurou sobre sua respiração. Ele ajeitou seu manto negro e saiu do quarto. - Ela geme alto… - zombava Crablle para Rosier, logo na virada do corredor.

- Se divertindo, rapazes? - questionou ele. - Milorde, nós… nós… - gaguejou Rosier. - Poupem-me dos detalhes. Mas uma dica, ela não é tão forte, não vai aguentar muito na mão de Lúcio. Vocês deviam aproveitar antes que ele acabe com ela. - falou, revirando os olhos vermelhos.

Ele deu as costas aos comensais, descendo as escadas. No terreo estaria Bellatrix e Granger. Ele abriu a porta de madeira escura.

- Bellatrix!


	11. Delírio

- Bellatrix! - gritou Voldemort.

A comensal pulou, a varinha caindo da mão. - Milorde… - sussurrou, a voz tremula.

Voldemort fez um gesto de descaso. Bellatrix não era importante naquele momento. Porque de maior importancia era Hermione.

Deitada no chão, com os cachos escuros colados a tez suada e os olhos febris se mexendo loucamente por de baixo das palpebras fechadas, Hermione Granger se parecia muito com Alana, morrendo.

- Lanie! - murmurou ele, correndo até a menina. - Acorde, Lana. Alana! - murmurou ele, para que Bellatrix não ouvisse, os dedos gelados procurando freneticamente pelo o pulso. Um suspiro aliviado saiu dos lábios dele quando o encontrou.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar a frieza dentro dele. Ele tinha que pensar! Uma parte de sua mente gritava que ela não passava de uma sangue ruim imunda, brincando com suas lembranças. Mas outra gritava para que ele olhasse para ela e dissesse que ela não era Alana, e ele não podia.

- Alana, eu acredito. Vamos, não morra, vampira. Não morra. - sussurrou ele, a puxando para seus braços e a tirando da sala.

_- Não olhe, hein? - disse ele. Alana sorriu. - Já chegamos? - perguntou. As mãos dele estavam sobre os olhos dela. _

_- Quase lá. - murmurou ele. Eles andaram mais alguns metros e ela ouviu o rangido de uma porta. - Tom? - chamou ela, pois as mãos dele tinham sumido, porém estando sem uma única luz ela não conseguia ver nada._

_- Calma, estou aqui. Pronta? - falou ele, a voz suave._

_- Sim._

_A luz iluminou o comodo e por um instante ela piscou. - O que você acha? - questionou ele. - Tom, isso… é simplesmente lindo! - gritou ela o abraçando. Ele sorriu._

_- Demorou para consertar. Fazia um bom tempo que a casa estava abandonada. Sem contar o velho jardineiro. Ter que mantê-lo sob um feitiço de memória é exaustivo. Mas eu acho que finalmente a casa está utilizavel. _

_- Tom… Isso é perfeito! - disse ela se sentando no chão de madeira. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. - Faz muito tempo que não te vejo assim tão feliz, Alana. - sussurrou ele._

_- Faz muito tempo que eu não sinto alguma coisa. Estou feliz por ter o controle devolta. - suspirou Alana. _

_- Estou feliz por _te_ ter devolta. - disse ele a beijando. Alana apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. - Está anoitecendo. - suspirou, fechando os olhos. - Fique só mais um pouco. - suplicou ele._

_- Não posso, Tom. Não me controlo ainda, tenho que sair. - respondeu ela, se pondo de pé. - Me deixe ir com você. - pediu ele, a agarrando pela mão. Ela sorriu._

_- Só esta noite. - concordou. Eles sairam da casa. _

_- Não fique muito perto, Tom. Você pode não cheirar tanto quanto os outros, mas ainda é delicioso._

_- Espera. Uma última coisa antes de você… Bem, deixar de ser minha Alana e se tornar Alana a vampira. Que eu adimito ainda é incrivelmente sexy._

_Ela riu. - O que?_

_- Eu te amo. Mate por mim, como eu mato por você. - sussurrou ele, a beijando._

_E depois ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. _

- Você tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?

- Não.

- Então, por que…

- Ah, certo. Então vamos fazer o plano B. Espere um momento, não temos plano B! - gritou Draco. Ronald revirou os olhos.

A porta do banheiro soltou um rangido e se abriu.

- Conseguiu? - questionou Draco.

- Sim. Tive que inventar uma historia gigantesca, para Hagrid. - falou Harry. Malfoy deu de ombros e pegou o frasco de vidro que Harry segurava.

- Hey, Ron. Lembra a última vez em que estivemos aqui, nós três?

- Preparando a poção polissuco, claro.

- Por que vocês… Potter! - gritou Draco. Os três garotos se reuniram envolta do caldeirão. A imagem de Hermione flutuava sobre o liquido, como uma televisão.

- Malfoy, podemos ver como ela está agora? Neste momento? - perguntou Harry. - Podemos tentar, mas seria melhor se tivessemos algo dela. Cabelo, uma peça de roupa, algo pessoal? - falou Draco.

Ele soltou um risinho. Se sentia como um charlatão. Fazendo magia antiga, baseada na mitologia de pessoas do campo. Mas uma minuscula parte dos camponeses havia sido bruxa. Sua magia era antiga, muito vã, sem instruções claras, e com uma margem de erro consideravel, mas ainda era magia.

E lá estava ele, fazendo uma poção para conseguir visualisar Hermione.

- Não sei. Temos algo como isso? - perguntou Ronald.

- Ela guarda do lado da cama dela o livro "Hogwarts, uma história."

- Muito vago. - falou ele. Ronald fez uma careta. - Uma vez ela me deu um lenço, mas foi a muito tempo, logo no segundo ano. Era um lenço bonitinho, branquinho e com algumas iniciais que ela disse ser da familia. Você acha que serve?

- Você guardou um lenço assim? Depois diz que não é apaixonado pela a sangue-ruim! - disse Draco. Ronald ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e fechou a cara. - Serve ou não? - gritou.

- Calma, calma. Serve, perfeitamente.

_Como flutuar._

_- É como flutuar em nuvens. - sussurrou Tom. _

_- Como flutuar em sonhos. - corrigiu Alana._

_- É como um delirio, Hermione. Delirando… amor… delirando… - sussurrou Voldemort, beijando a pele do pescoço de Hermione._

_Eram beijos gelados, produzidos por lábios finos. Beijos de Voldemort, não de Tom. Beijos de Voldemort para Hermione, não Alana._

_- É como estar louca. Me ajude._

_- Não, não é. Durma, Hermione, como em um sonho, em um delirio._

_- Me ajude._

_- Durma amor, sonhe. Deixe que seus mais secretos delirios te dominem, afinal, não passa de um sonho, não é?_

_- Voldemort…_

_- Não, Hermione. Não pense em coisas ruins, sonhe. Os mais profundos delirios, as mais enfadonhas fantasias, seus maiores desejos..._

_- Não é uma coisa ruim, é meu maior desejo._

_- Deixe que ele domine. Que te domine, deixe o controle de lado, meu amor..._


End file.
